


Hate My Gut

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reassures Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate My Gut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakespherical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shakespherical).
  * Inspired by [Standing reluctantly, Rodney grumbled, “I hate you.”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1070) by GottaLoveV. 



> "This challenge is to create a drabble tree – a set of drabbles branching off from each other each based on words or phrases from a previous drabble in the tree." The phrase "hate my gut" branches from gottalovev's drabble.

"I hate my gut," Rodney complained, sucking in a breath and tightening his midsection until his torso resembled a cartoon superhero's.

John trailed his finger from Rodney's navel to his sternum. He placed a kiss where his fingertip had been, then kissed up the path to where it rested above Rodney's heart. "I don't hate your gut, Rodney. Or your chest."

"Oh." Rodney exhaled, unable to remain in such a ticklishly unnatural position.

John moved his finger to Rodney's neck, then to his jawline, to a spot beneath his ear, lips following. "It's your aftershave I hate. But I'll live."


End file.
